


心动见习

by BertieKR



Category: srrx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertieKR/pseuds/BertieKR
Summary: 瞎几把写，没有时间认真琢磨。我也不知道你们会收获什么。





	心动见习

心动见习。  
片段式窥视他们的幕后故事。

01  
龚子棋追求蔡程昱的时候偶尔会没有底气。  
他和蔡程昱出去吃油爆虾，带蔡程昱健身然后失败结束，陪蔡程昱排练节目。晃神的时候就会回忆起来，在学校食堂吃饭的时候，在蔡程昱朋友圈唯一见过的女生坐在自己身后和她的朋友说：所以为什么要喜欢蔡程昱呢？这个人不会谈恋爱的。  
蔡程昱真的不会谈恋爱吗？

02  
蔡程昱已经两眼发直了。龚子棋站在门旁看人坐在墙边，汗把他原本柔顺的头发淋湿了，乖巧的贴在额头上。  
梁朋杰跟着练舞，实际上灵魂也出走了，幼圆的眼睛半耷拉着，没精打采的。  
龚子棋朝蔡程昱招招手：“过来。”  
练习室哄闹，音乐声，说话声，蔡程昱偏偏听到了，看过来的样子呆呆愣愣的。  
龚子棋上前把人牵走，低声在他耳旁说：“带你去充电。”

03  
高杨被黄子弘凡堵在了楼梯转角处，他干脆坐下来，仰头去看他。  
他的颈部线条真好看，黄子弘凡擦去额角的汗，低头不说话自顾自想着。  
他弯下腰去，将刚刚发出一个疑问的鼻音的高杨吻住。于是高杨的颈部曲线更漂亮了，染上了浅粉色。热恋中的人眼睛里含着水，眉尾飞着春色。

04  
“早知道就告诉他们了。”黄子弘凡手臂紧贴着高杨，不住嘟囔着。“都没有人帮我们打掩护。”  
高杨吻他的耳钉，他也回吻过去，水渍声隐隐约约，黄子弘凡喘息的声音被高杨揉着后颈安抚。  
那枚耳钉上曾有过他的体温，他将黑曜石含在口中，亲自将耳钉钉入爱人隐蔽的耳洞里。  
好吧，就不告诉他张超在楼梯口帮忙看着了。

05  
回宿舍的时候郑云龙正在帮阿云嘎按腰，大大小小一帮人全挤在小套间里。  
张超大大咧咧的说老夫老妻了就是不一样，方书剑手肘拐了拐梁朋杰，蔡程昱和龚子棋前后脚进门被起哄了个够，摄影师让隔壁套间的两个舞担过去看看热闹，他们俩痛苦的捂住耳朵。  
“我们真的不想掺和他们的事。”

06  
熄灯之后蔡程昱和龚子棋又轻手轻脚的出去了，厕所隔间里龚子棋抵着蔡程昱吮他的舌尖，末了两个人结伴往练习室去。  
张超在摄影机死角给梁朋杰递了一瓶水，捏了捏他的手小声说句笑话。  
黄子弘凡坐在方书剑和高杨的练习室墙边悄悄打瞌睡，手里还抱着高杨的外套。  
阿云嘎和郑云龙悄无声息的接了一个吻，疲惫的翻身睡着了。  
不知道是谁在深夜的505低声说了一句，当初参加了声入人心真的很好。

07  
蔡程昱不会谈恋爱吗？  
没事，龚子棋会教他。  
大家都会教他。

 

08  
晰哥，真的别发弹幕了。  
周深一边吃夜宵一边说。

挑染也不可以！


End file.
